At the End of the Day
by Saber Knight
Summary: Even if they fight and argue, they're still brother and sister by the end of the day. Younger Kinoshita twins/childhood memories.
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test.**

 **AN: The twins are 11 years old in this, and Yuuko commonly wore a ponytail when she was younger.**

* * *

"Just give it to me!" Yuuko made a grab for the remote, sending Hideyoshi down to the ground as he desperately tried to protect it.  
"No, sis! I'm trying to watch something!" He protested, eliciting a cry when she pinned one of his arms down, the boy (?) no match for her raw strength.  
"I don't care!" She told him, grabbing his other wrist.  
"Nooo!" He yelled, kicking her in the stomach to push her away.

"Why you-!" Yuuko growled, grabbing his leg and dragging him underneath her.  
"Sister!" Hideyoshi exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders, dropping the remote, and managing to throw her to the ground.

She grabbed him right back and they rolled across the floor until Yuuko's head smacked against the wall. She released Hideyoshi on reflex, rubbing her head; thankfully, there wasn't a dent in the wall.

Seeing his chance, Hideyoshi slammed both of his feet into her stomach, knocking her on her back. They both got up unto their feet and they stood facing off against each other. Yuuko was the first to attack, lunging forward; Hideyoshi threw his hands out in front of him to stop her, but she grabbed his right arm and twisted it around to his back. "Ow, ow, ow!" He cried out, wincing and gritting his teeth.

"Say Uncle, Hideyoshi. If you say it and promise me the remote, I'll let you go!"  
Hideyoshi glared at her, gritting his teeth. "No!" He threw his head back and hit her forehead.  
"Ow!" She cried out, her grip slackening.  
He tore out of her grip, falling down onto the ground as he held the back of his head.

 _Why is her head so hard!?_

Before Hideyoshi could recover, Yuuko wrapped an arm around his neck from behind and she brought him with her as she fell down, holding him up against her chest. He struggled, grabbing at her arm as she made it harder for him to breath. "Say it!" She cried out, but he had no intention of doing it. He slammed his elbow into her stomach as hard as he could, and when her hold loosened, he bit down into her arm.

"Uwaaa!" Yuuko cried out in pain, grabbing her brother's hair before he could get away. He screamed as she threw him to the ground beside her, Yuuko getting on top of him. He kicked her again, but she grabbed ahold of his arm and wouldn't yield. His hand went to her face, trying to push her off of him, but she bit down on one of his fingers as she jammed her palm into his nose.

"What is going on!?" The sudden, loud shout echoed throughout the room and the twins stopped their pointless fight and looked up into the emerald eyes of a very angry father.

In a few minutes they were sitting beside each other, staring at the wall as their father watched them.

"This is all your fault." Yuuko whispered at Hideyoshi, a bitter taste in the air between them.  
"You're the one who started this, sis." He hissed back at her as they glared at each other.

Mr. Kinoshita's foot slammed done behind them with a loud thud, and their eyes snapped back to the wall. "Rule 1 of timeout, **do not blame each other**." His voice was dark and authoritative, leaving no room to argue. "If you have to blame someone, blame yourselves!" He told them, the frowns on their faces only deepening.

"Now then, whose fault was it? Yuuko, start!" He glared down at her, and without even looking, she could sense it.  
Yuuko huffed, glancing back at him, at Hideyoshi, and then down at the ground. "...I should have tried talking it over." She muttered, blushing a deep red at having to admit such a thing.  
"Hideyoshi!"  
Hideyoshi looked down at the ground, holding his legs together. "...I shouldn't have been so stubborn."

"Good! Now, do you have something to say to each other?" That actually wasn't a question; it was an order. "Look each other in the eyes and say it." See?

The twins glanced at each, making eye contact. The bitter air was still between them, but they had gotten into this mess together and had no choice. They nodded, understanding each other without words, and after taking a deep breath, they said it.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

It was nighttime now, and the twins were in the bathroom brushing their teeth. Considering that they had just had that fight no more than a couple of hours earlier, they were still in a bad mood and weren't speaking to each other. So, after getting ready for bed, they climbed into the bed that they shared with one another without saying a word. Yuuko laid with her back facing Hideyoshi and he did the same.

After that fight, they couldn't just sleep together like nothing had happened... right?

But within twenty minutes Hideyoshi's head was resting next to Yuuko's, one of her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her other hand resting on his arm that was across her chest, and one of his legs was between her own legs.

"Goodnight, Hideyoshi..." Yuuko muttered, already half-asleep.  
"Goodnight, sis..." Hideyoshi muttered as he fell asleep.

Even if they had a big fight before bed, at the end of the day they still love each other.


End file.
